


Blind

by AshAndSnow, Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, except loki came to be with the avengers under peaceful circumstances, except not really, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki is recovering from an injury. He is surprised when Tony is there to see him through his recovery.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 159





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> We love you and we’re proud of you, Lou <3  
> Art is by Sesil, remember to give that some love as well, if you like it

Something very odd was going on.

Loki was injured. Which in itself was odd. He was made of sturdy stuff, and he was cautious and clever on the field. For someone to get the jump on him, and do a good enough job that Loki needed any significant time to recover was rare indeed.

Yet this was not nearly as strange as Stark’s efforts to help him through.

Under different circumstances, Loki would have tended to his recovery alone. Injury on Asgard was a rather private affair, as an injury great enough to warrant an extended break from one’s duties was quite a blow to one’s honor. It required a lot of trust and intimacy to let anyone that close.

Of course, Loki could theoretically have turned to his family. But with servants and magic at hand, whyever would he want anyone to witness him like that? And why would he expect the king, the queen, or the crown prince to stoop to such levels when it wasn’t truly necessary?

Getting hurt in battle, Loki knew, was significantly less taboo on Midgard. It had taken some time to understand that, but they were so very fragile. He supposed it made sense that they would not have fostered the same sense of embarrassment towards the inevitable.

And yet, he had not anticipated Stark caring as much as he did.

Of course, they had grown rather close in the year since Thor had decided to take up semi-permanent residence with the Avengers and Loki had followed to ensure he did not get into undue trouble. Stark was smart and sharp and witty, and oh so very curious about Loki and his abilities. And while Loki had been somewhat reserved at first, their friendship had soon flourished.

Stark understood him like no other. They were a perfect team in battle, they could spend hours bouncing ideas between each other in Stark’s workshop, and they had spent many a free day, evening, or simple hour together.

Stark had introduced him to so many wonders of this planet. Like icecream, cats, genre fiction, fun fairs, and true crime podcasts. Every chance they could get away with it, Stark was taking him new places, showing him new films, and presenting him with new food.

And if Loki had feelings for Stark, well, who could truly blame him? The man was incredible. And unbearably handsome, too.

As long as Stark never learned of this, what was the harm in those feelings?

Yet as close as they had grown, Loki had never expected Stark to willingly care for him during his recovery.

There was nothing Stark would not do. He would spend every available moment with him, and several that should, by all rights, not have been. He entertained Loki with movies and games, with takeout and online shopping, with new desserts and long conversations about everything and nothing.

And it was baffling Loki _hard_.

He was wondering about it all for days, until it all came to a head.

Over one, tiny touch.

They were together on the couch, and Stark had grabbed Loki’s hand with a bright grin, thumb rubbing small circles into Loki’s skin, never ceasing his chatter, unaware of Loki’s brain short circuting.

Loki couldn’t take it anymore. He had to ask.

”Why are you doing this?” he blurted.

Stark’s brow rose, as he cut himself off. ”Do what?”

”Look after me. Tend to me. Entertain me. You needn’t, surely you know this. I can tend to myself.”

Stark shrugged. ”Is this about your weird space viking customs again?” he asked. ”Babe, it’s alright, it’s not shameful. You’re my boyfriend and I love you. Of course I want to be there for you.”

Okay, now Loki’s brain _was_ shortcircuiting.

”You---what?”

Stark made a face, mistaking Loki’s outburst for something else entirely. ”That wasn’t how I wanted to say that for the first time. But it’s true. I love you.” He looked at Loki with those big brown doe eyes, and Loki felt himself drowning in them. ”I know you’re kinda reserved, and if this is a bit fast for you, I’m sorry, but you don’t need to say it back.”

Stark thought… Stark thought they were a couple?

Suddenly, he was seeing everything in a new light. The way he would catch Stark looking at him when he was simply reading. The way Stark liked to share food at restaurants and fed Loki small tastes of his own food with his own fork. The way Stark had taken notice of so many of his cultural quirks and favourite things and made sure to incooperate them in their interactions.

Tony Stark was his partner. And Loki had been too blind to notice.

”Honey?”

Loki was shaken from his thoughts by Tony’s worried frown. ”Lokes, it’s okay---”

Loki could only think of one thing that would shake Tony out of that fast enough; so he surged forward and caught him in a mindmelting kiss.

”I love you too,” Loki whispered once they parted. ”More than you know.”

Tony’s grin was bright; it was the last thing Loki registered before they kissed again, and it would be a while before the fun of that would wear off.

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found on tumblr [ here](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/619618454852534272/blind-with-ashandsnowblog-for)


End file.
